


eighteen

by summerlabeouf



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Kisses on cheeks, M/M, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, Party, Pining, and newt loves him, newt is an outcast, newtmas - Freeform, seriously newt has the most pathetic crush on thomas, some fluff?, sonya is newt's twin, sonya plans the most ridiculous party, they're both going to yale, thomas is a film student, thomas is a popular guy, thomas is literally the most perfect guy ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerlabeouf/pseuds/summerlabeouf
Summary: Newt was pathetic, at the very least, because that was basically his routine for four fucking years. Just staring, admiring from afar and maybe a smile or a nod of the head once in a while. Instagram and Twitter were a big help for Newt, because nothing is creepier than stalking your crush’s social medias every night before you slept. Sometimes, Newt felt like he was a little bit too obsessed with Thomas.He then had to remind himself that Thomas was way out of his league anyways and Thomas probably didn’t know who he was.





	eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, tis Bri. I hope yall like this one-shot I wrote, it's my first one I've ever posted on this website so be gentle with the criticisms! lmao jk be ruthless, i don't mind. :-)

Newt sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair, his robe basically enveloping him as he stared off into the stage. It was getting really hot in the ceremony hall and he was tempted to tear off this stupid robe. Sighing softly, Newt ran a hand through his messy sandy blonde hair and tried to drown out the sound of his principal talking on stage. 

 

Bla, bla, bla, they’re graduating. Bla, bla, bla, they’re all adults now. Bla, bla, bla, they should never forget their memories with everyone. 

 

He didn’t know why Mr Janson even bothered with a speech. No one was even paying attention. Newt’s twin sister, Sonya, sat beside him and was discreetly texting her friends with her phone on her lap. On his left, Alby was picking at his nails. All the seniors seemed impatient, silently hoping for Janson to shut his rat like mouth up and let them receive their diplomas and leave the hall. 

 

The Brit couldn’t wait to graduate. Once he got that roll of paper, he was running as quickly as he could away from this hellhole. Newt’s experience at Wicked Glade High School hadn’t been horrendously bad. He just found school annoying. All his friends were cool and stuff, but Newt didn’t feel at ease in school. College seemed much more exciting than high school, plus Newt already secured his spot in Yale.

 

It only took years of dedication in the Academic Decathlon, becoming the captain of the team, doing an intern programme at Oscorp Industries, maintaining his perfect 4.0 GPA, plus extra credit from his AP classes and acing his SATS, but it was all worth it. He was set to start Yale in a month, majoring in Neuroscience. 

 

There weren’t many people Newt knew who were going to Yale, but he knew of one person he was absolutely dreading and absolutely eager to see on campus next year. 

 

He was sitting three rows ahead, his dark brown hair sticking out among the other boys sat around him. 

 

Thomas Washington. 

 

Star athlete, captain of the track team, Class President and unsurprisingly, Valedictorian. Full ride scholarship to Yale, majoring in Film and Media Studies. If perfection was a person, Newt was certain it’d be Thomas Washington. 

 

Beauty also took a human form in Thomas Washington. With his tan, sun-kissed skin, dotted with tiny moles and the cutest button nose, he easily attracted all the girls and boys in Wicked Glade. Not to mention, he had a killer smile and the most softest brown eyes Newt had ever seen. 

 

So it was no surprise Newt had been pinning over Thomas for years. It all started in freshman year when Sonya was paired up with Thomas for a history project. They always did their work over at the Samuels household, hence why Newt always saw Thomas in his sister’s room randomly. Interactions between the two  boys were pretty scarce, aside from the occasional smile or wave when Newt walked past Sonya’s bedroom. Other than that, Newt was positive Thomas didn’t even know his name, much less knew who he was aside from being Sonya’s twin brother. Even after the project ended, Newt found himself more intrigued by the star student.

 

He had caught himself staring at the brunet several times during AP English and Mathematics. 

 

Sonya was  co-captain of the soccer team, which meant that Newt would have to wait for practice to end before he could drive them home. He spent some time at the school field and coincidentally, every Wednesday and Friday were also Track Practices. Newt didn’t mind looking up from his Drills Binder every so often to admire Thomas at work, running around the track or doing exercises. Newt liked to admire the way Thomas’s arm muscles would flex and the veins protruding from his hands. He also liked to admire the way Thomas’s eyes furrowed in concentration whenever he was doing shuttle runs or the way those same eyes would crinkle and sparkle in mischief when his best friend, Minho, cracked a joke. 

 

Newt was pathetic, at the very least, because that was basically his routine for four fucking years. Just staring, admiring from afar and maybe a smile or a nod of the head once in a while. Instagram and Twitter were a big help for Newt, because nothing is creepier than stalking your crush’s social medias every night before you slept. Sometimes, Newt felt like he was a little bit too obsessed with Thomas. 

 

He then had to remind himself that Thomas was way out of his league anyways and Thomas probably didn’t know who he was. 

 

Although, Thomas did like some photos Newt posted on his own Instagram and retweet some of his retweets. At least, Thomas followed him back on his social medias. But he did that with everyone, even Alby. That was a sliver of hope Newt liked to hold on to, however he knew how this crush was one-sided. 

 

And he was confident nothing was going to change it.

 

\--

 

Newt turned eighteen the day after graduation. He wasn’t planning to do anything big as he’d decided to go out and get some pizza with Alby and treat himself to some new clothes and books. After dropping Alby off at his workplace, he had expected a quiet evening in the comfort of his house with his tea and a good Spotify playlist and Black Mirror episodes. 

 

What he did not expect was to see his quaint little lovely red brick house with white picket fences to be overflowing with people from his school. Pray For Me by The Weekend was booming through the house, echoing onto the sidewalk as he gaped at his home. He could see the numerous cars parked out on the road, some even in his little parking space. Newt scrunched his nose up. 

 

Of course, Sonya had planned this. She was the popular twin, having an endless supply of friends. 

 

Newt was trembling with anger as he gripped his shopping bags, stomping towards the front door. When he opened the door, he was greeted with the smell of alcohol, weed and sweat. He almost fainted at the sight of people smoking weed, dancing around the house and drinking beer from a fucking keg. A few people had taken notice of him, offering him a ‘happy birthday’ but Newt ignored them, shoving his way through the crowd. He stood on his tippy toes, trying to spot Sonya. He finally saw a blonde head of hair that was fishtailed. Sonya’s signature hair. Newt squeezed his way through the throng of people and reached his hand out to grab Sonya’s arm. 

 

“What the bloody fucking hell is this?” Newt screeched, making Sonya laugh giddily. 

 

“Happy birthday to us!”

 

“Mum and Dad are gonna kill us!” Newt shook his sister’s shoulders. 

 

“M’f don’t care,” she giggled, “they’re gonna be back next week anyways. Chill, dude.”

 

Newt sniffed his sister, pulling a disgusted frown. 

 

“Are you stoned?”

 

‘Am I?” Sonya shot back, showing Newt the blunt she was holding. 

 

The boy groaned, letting go of his sister and squeezing his way through the crowd. He ran up the stairs and avoided a couple making out beside his bedroom door and threw it open. Slamming it shut, Newt leaned against the door and sighed, closing his eyes. He dropped  his bags and slid down, sitting in front of the door. Covering his face with his hands, he wished for all this to be over. He was probably going to be the one who had to clean up this mess, even though it wasn’t him. Sonya would be too hungover tomorrow morning to clean up and Newt loved his sister. He was so not looking forward to it. As he was about to stand up, the toilet in his bathroom flushed. Newt sat up straight, his eyes wide. 

 

“Who’s there?”

 

Newt’s eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when he saw who it was. 

 

Thomas Washington opened the door, wiping his hands on his jeans. He looked up, clearly startled by Newt’s presence too. Yelping a little, Thomas’s hand flew to his heart as Newt jumped. 

 

“Oh my god, is this your room? S-sorry man, I really needed to pee,” Thomas started to apologise. 

 

Newt was too in shock to reply as he gaped at the brunet, never expecting this to happen. Thomas Washington was in his fucking bedroom. 

 

“Uh,” Newt realised he was silent for an awkwardly long time, “no, no, it’s fine. Totally okay.”

 

Thomas awkwardly scratched his head, “sorry, if I knew you were home, I wouldn’t have used this one.” 

 

“It’s fine,” Newt repeated, standing up from his position on the floor. 

 

For a moment, the two boys stood there, not saying a word. Newt played with the hem of his shirt, avoiding all eye contact with the American. He was positive if he took a look at his damn brown eyes, he’d melt right there and then. His heart was pounding, blood flowing rapidly through every part of his body except his brain. In no way did he expect to see the guy he had been crushing on for four consecutive years, standing in his bedroom. 

 

‘S-shouldn’t you go back down? To your friends?” Newt asked, his accent much more thicker as his mouth began to go dry. 

 

Thomas blinked at him for two seconds before registering his words, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“I kinda don’t want to,” Thomas mumbled, plopping himself down on Newt’s bed, “I’d rather stay away from all that alcohol and drugs.” 

 

“Not a big fan?” Newt asked, relaxing a little as he moved to sit down on his desk chair. 

 

He shook his head, “it’s bad for my health. I don’t wanna risk anything.” 

 

“Yeah, I don’t like it either,” Newt grabbed a stray pillow on his floor and hugged it, trying to hide his anxiety. 

 

There was that silence again. Thomas had now fished out his phone, playing with it mindlessly as he moved it back and forth in his hands. Newt sat on the chair, swivelling to the left and right slightly. For some bizarre reason, this silence felt comfortable. 

“Happy birthday, by the way!” 

 

Newt looked up from his hands and looked at Thomas, who was giving him one of his killer smiles. Something stirred inside of Newt and he struggled to form a simple ‘thanks’, which earned a chuckle from Thomas. 

 

“I would’ve gotten you a gift but I don’t really know you that well,” Thomas smiled apologetically. 

 

Waving his hand dismissively, doing a little ‘pfft’ with his lips. 

 

“No one ever gets me anything anyways.”

 

“But it’s your birthday. Did you get anything from your friends?” Thomas asked, gesturing to his shopping bags. 

 

Newt picked up the bags, his hands shaking slightly as he showed Thomas the books he had gotten. 

 

“Alby, my best friend, got me a few books. That’s about it.” 

 

Thomas stood up and walked towards him, taking the book out of Newt’s smaller hands and examined them. Their hands had brushed a little and Newt started screaming internally. He was considering taking out his phone to livetweet this on his Star Wars fan account, but he decided against it. 

 

“Alby’s the dude who’s with you in Decathlon, right?”

 

Newt’s eyes widened again, “how’d you know I was in decathlon?”

 

“I see you guys in the library sometimes, it’s cool what you do. I can’t be bothered to learn more beyond our curriculum,” Thomas casually said, not knowing that Newt was practically about to faint. 

 

_ He knows who I am! He knows I was in Decathlon!  _

 

“You’re going to Yale too, am I right?”

 

_ Oh sweet Jesus, take the wheel. _

 

“Y-yeah, how’d you know that one? Stalking me?” Newt joked, ignoring his heart that was basically beating a million miles per hour. 

 

Thomas pointed at the Yale envelope that was lying on the ground beside his desk. 

Newt blushed, “oh, right.”

 

He watched as Thomas flipped through his books. Newt was practically blushing, he could feel his ears getting pink. Still, Thomas knew who he was and he hadn’t asked for his name. That was a good sign right? 

 

“What are you majoring at Yale?” Newt questioned, although he already knew. 

 

“Film and Media Studies. What about you?” Thomas put down the books, resting his elbows on his crossed legs.

 

“Neuroscience,” he replied without a beat, feeling more conscious when he could feel Thomas’s eyes on him.

 

Thomas whistled, “smarty pants.”

 

With a little scoff, Newt squinted his eyes at the boy.

 

“You’re the Valedictorian, Tommy.”

 

He almost smacked himself. How did he even think of that nickname, much less let it accidentally slip from his mouth. Newt braced himself for the awkwardness to come, but it didn’t. He met Thomas’s eyes, who only smiled back at him. 

 

“Tommy. I like that. Teresa usually calls me Tom, but that sounds so much more better,” Thomas drawled out, giving Newt chills. 

 

Newt didn’t know who Teresa was. A pang of jealousy coursed through him. Was it his girlfriend?

 

“Are these the only things you got for your birthday? Did Sonya give you anything?” 

 

“Aside from an iHop voucher? Nothing, really. Some birthday wishes on Facebook but who even cares about Facebook anyways. Empty wishes that probably mean nothing,” Newt knew he was starting to ramble and he shut himself up before he went too far. 

 

The two sat there in another silence, letting the music from downstairs drift. Make Me Feel by Janelle Monae was blasting from the speakers. Thomas was sitting on the floor, playing with the laces on his boots while humming along. His dark brown hair fell over his eyes as his fringe was getting too long. Newt could almost count all of the moles dotting all over his face and neck. 

 

God, he was so pretty. He wondered how Thomas could live with himself looking so good everyday. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Thomas asked, breaking the silence. 

 

Newt raised his eyebrows, “where to?” 

 

Thomas stood  up from his spot on the floor and held his hand out, giving him a toothy, mischievous grin. 

 

“Anywhere.” 

 

The British boy was practically bursting with excitement. He was going to spend a night out in the city with Thomas. He was absolutely positive he was dreaming. Grabbing Thomas’s hand, he let the athlete pull him up to his feet, his heart flying as high as his spirits. 

 

\--

 

“You like The 1975?” Thomas asked, flipping through the CDs Newt had burned for his car.

 

“Of course, who doesn’t?”

 

“Idiots, that's who. They're probably one of the best bands to ever exist,” Thomas said as he put in ‘The 1975’ into the disc player. 

 

The first song that came on was one of Newt's favourite. Sex was the title and it always put him in a good mood. He began to sing along softly, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. Knowing the lyrics by heart, Thomas sang along to the song just as softly as Newt was trying to. 

 

Thomas was seriously getting more irresistible as the seconds flew by. He had found out in the short time that it took for them to get from Newt’s bedroom to his driveway : Thomas liked Star Wars (so did Newt), liked dogs (so did Newt, as he had his own dog back in England) and Thomas liked The 1975. They already had several things in common and Newt was living for it. He felt like he was on the highest of clouds. 

 

They drove down the road of houses, Newt watching the street carefully as his eyes occasionally flicked towards Thomas. He was staring up ahead too, his eyes looking distant. 

 

“So where do you wanna go then?” Newt started. 

 

Thomas hummed, “there’s this great coffee shop I know. They have a bookshop and DVD store next to it. I wanna get more movies.”

 

Newt instructed him to type the address into the GPS but Thomas blushed meekly. He didn’t actually know where it was, just the shop name. There were probably hundreds of cafes that had the same name as the one they were looking for so Newt urged Thomas to google it. 

After a good ten minutes, they finally found the cafe they were looking for and Newt picked up the pace of the car and drove to their destination quickly. He could see Thomas’s phone from his seat and peeked at the lockscreen. It was a picture of Thomas and a young boy, who was a little more on the chubby side. He had wildly curly hair and bright brown eyes. 

 

“Who’s that?”   
  


“Oh, him? He’s Chuck, my little brother,” Thomas answered with a fond smile. 

 

Newt gasped, “I didn’t know ya had a brother.”

 

“Yeah, well, he doesn’t like being on my instagram. Says that people will make fun of him because he ‘doesn’t look as good as me’,” Thomas put up his fingers in air quotations as he rolled his eyes. 

 

“Well, tell him I think he looks like an absolute charmer,” Newt stated, sending Thomas a warm smile. 

 

Thomas grinned. He looked down on his phone and seemed to be texting someone. The words were too small so Newt couldn’t seem to catch what he was writing. He chastised himself in his head, telling him to mind his own business. 

 

\---

  
  


The air outside was starting to get a little bit too cold for Newt’s liking, the cold biting at his skin. He shivered as he closed the car door, locking it and joining Thomas for the walk towards the café. Keeping his arms crossed to himself, he fell in step with the boy. 

  
Thomas was smart enough to wear a jacket above his flannel, which was layered on top of a baseball white and navy blue tee. All Newt had on was a long sleeve shirt, which barely provided any warmth. His teeth chattered as they made small talk. 

 

Of course, Thomas noticed. 

  
“Here,” Thomas said, a wisp of cool air escaping from his mouth, “you wanna take my jacket?”   
  


Newt stared on as he removed his jacket, holding it out for him.    
  


“No, no, I can’t. It’s bloody cold out here.”   
  


“Exactly, so take it. I have this on anyways, it’s good,” Thomas said, already draping the jacket over Newt’s shoulder.    
The Brit blushed as he thanked Thomas softly, pulling the jacket on. It smelled like cheap cologne and deodorant. Newt was in heaven.    
  


They arrived at the coffee shop and Thomas pulled the door open, nodding his head for Newt to go in first. Newt smiled shyly, stepping into the small café and thanking him on the way, He spotted a familiar face at the bar and raised his eyebrows when he realized who it was.    
  


“Minho, buddy!” Thomas called out, walking towards the counter and sharing a handshake with the guy.    
  


A secret handshake? God, that’s really hetero.    
  


“Minho, this is Newt. Newt, Minho.”   
  


Newt shook Minho’s hands, who eyed him with playful eyes.    
  


“You willingly spent your night with this ugly shank?” Minho asked.    
  


He shrugged, looking at Thomas coyly.    
  


“He ain’t that bad,” Newt joked.    
  


The American snorted, “I saved your ass from that stupid party. I thought I’d get more credit for that.”   
  


Minho laughed loudly.    
  


“Always the fucking hero. Anyways, what do you shanks want?”

  
After surveying the menu for about five minutes, Newt decided to order a hot chocolate with whipped cream and caramel syrup. Thomas on the other hand chose a vanilla milkshake, complete with some whipped cream and a cherry on top. Before Thomas could pay, Newt forced a ten dollar bill on the counter and playfully glared at Thomas. His face read ‘don’t you dare’. 

 

Thomas gave in, thanking Newt as he patted the Brit’s shoulder.    
  


_ Oh Jesus, he’s absolutely going to kill him.  _ __  
  


The two boys received their drinks after a few minutes of waiting and decided to sit at a booth beside a window that had a neon sign hanging above it. The red light from the sign illuminated Newt’s face so much that he could feel the warmth on his skin. Thomas was about to take a sip of his drink when a light bulb seemingly went off above his head.    
  


“Do you mind if I take a picture?”   
  


Newt almost choked on his drink, burning his tongue in the process.    
  


“Sorry?” he let out, hissing at the pain on his tongue.    
  


“It’s just,” Thomas was starting to blush, “you look really good and the red light makes your features pop out more. I want to put it on my Instagram; it’ll match with my feed.”   
  


Newt’s head was practically spinning. Holy shit, was this happening?   
  


“Sure, I suppose,” Newt didn’t even get to finish his sentence; Thomas was already fumbling with his phone.   
  


He raised it, pointing the camera straight at Newt. Newt ran a hand through his hair and fixed the jacket. Sitting up straight, he plastered on a small smile as he held onto the cup of hot liquid for dear life. Thomas’s finger jabbed at the screen continuously. Lord, he was taking multiple photos of Newt.    
  


Thomas dropped his hands and scrolled through the photos, showing them to Newt too.    
  


“Beautiful,” Thomas breathed out.    
  


Newt swore his heart stopped beating.   
  
__   
  
The two teens had spent the rest of the night in the café, talking about anything and everything. Thomas found out where Newt was from (South West London), when his birthday was (20th May) and how Newt got his limp (Newt had lied. He said it was from a bike accident.) 

  
Newt found out more about Chuck (sounded like the cutest child alive), when Thomas’s birthday was (16th October) and how Thomas got this certain scar on his chest (Thomas had also lied. He said it was from a cat he had when he was younger.)

  
He didn’t know if it was just his brain being weird, but Newt could feel Thomas staring at him every time he looked out the window.

  
They spent the next hour or so at the DVD shop next doors, spending way too much time browsing at the ‘Romance’ section. Not because they liked romance, but because they were too busy ranting about movies like Twilight and the Fifty Shades franchise. Once they got to the good stuff, they began to simmer down from their quiet laughter and giggles. 

  
Thomas picked up a copy of The Shape Of Water, staring at it with some kind of intensity Newt found slightly intriguing. He looked over the brunet’s shoulder, asking him what that movie was about. 

  
“Oh, a deaf woman falls in love with an amphibian god.”

  
With a snicker, Newt began laughing again. He took the box from Thomas and looked at it.    
  


“What kind of movie is that?” Newt chuckled.

  
Thomas took it back from him, his hand brushing against Newt’s again and Newt felt like he couldn’t breathe. The two were standing quite closely now and Newt tried to notice how he could feel Thomas’s warm breath on his face.

  
“It’s actually a really beautiful film,” he mumbled, looking away from Newt as he put it back on the shelf with an easy smile, “teaches us that we can’t help who we love or who we are attracted to. Love is love, you know?” 

  
A surge of bravery flooded through Newt’s bloodstreams and the words spilled out of him before he could stop them. 

  
“Do you feel that way?” 

  
Newt didn’t need him to answer. From the look Thomas gave, he knew.    
He’s definitely not straight.

  
They spend another twenty minutes browsing through the store before Thomas announced he was done with his shopping. His little cart held about seven movies, including a copy of The Shape Of Water he had grabbed at the last minute. Newt waited outside the store as Thomas paid for his things. He played around with his phone, checking Instagram and looking at the videos from the party back home. The house looked fine but Sonya was definitely drunk out of her mind. 

  
“Ready?” Thomas piped up. 

  
Newt nodded and they walked towards his car. They hopped in, enjoying the silence as Newt pulled away from the road. 

  
“I wanna go home, if you don’t mind,” Thomas said, eliciting a yawn after that sentence.   
  


“Okay, just type in your address.”

  
The brunet leaned over and fit his address into the GPS. Newt kept his sight on the road ahead of him but he couldn’t help and feel sad that the night was coming to an end. Something was bugging Newt and he really needed to let it out.    
  


“Thomas?”   
  


“Mhmm?”

  
“Are you...” he hesitated for a second, “are you straight?”

  
Newt bet in his mind that Thomas was bisexual, but he could be wrong. 

  
Thomas simpered lazily, “I think you know the answer to that.”

  
God, was Newt really that transparent? 

  
“So, bisexual?” Newt tentatively said. 

  
He saw Thomas nod, “if I had to label it.” 

  
There was a brief moment of silence as Newt debated whether or not to reveal a certain piece of information to Thomas. 

 

Fuck it, he thought.    
  


“I’m gay.”    
  


“Cool. That’s cool.”   
  
__   
  
“This is me,” Thomas announced, reaching down to grab the bags near his foot.    
Newt expected him to get out of the car until he started rummaging through his bags, looking for something. Finally, he pulled out a box that was gift wrapped. Handing it to Newt, he grinned shyly. 

  
“Happy birthday.”

  
The blonde took it gently from his hands, his brain going haywire at that moment. He only uttered a soft ‘thank you’ before Thomas bade a quick goodbye. Opening the car door, he scurries out and starts to walk towards his home. Something in Newt yelled at him to get out of the car and say something to Thomas but he bit down on the urge. He watched as Thomas started to slow down, digging something out of his pocket. 

  
Screw it, what did Newt have to lose. 

  
Newt almost kicked the door open, yelling for ‘Tommy’. Thomas stopped whatever he was doing and turned around, seeing Newt jog towards him. He catches up to the brunet and stands there for a second in complete silence. Newt’s heart is yelling at him to do it , but his brain is yelling at him to not. 

  
For once, Newt ignored the noise in his head and leaned forward. He placed a quick kiss on Thomas’s cheek. 

  
“Sorry, I just had to,” Newt whispered, already feeling the embarrassment seep through him.    
  


Thomas shook his head and grabbed Newt by his shoulders. He brushed noses with Newt, letting his lips hover above his for a second. Newt held his breath when Thomas pressed his lips against him in a chaste and quick kiss, still lasting two seconds more than the one on the cheek. 

  
When he pulled away, Thomas looked at him through his long eyelashes.    
  


“Night, Newt.”

  
With that, Thomas turned around and unlocked his door and stepped inside, casting one more grin at Newt as he disappeared behind the door. Newt stumbled back into his car, slipping in and smiling dumbfounded at the house in front of him. Eyeing the gift on the dashboard, Newt picked it up and tore the wrapping paper. 

  
The Shape Of Water stared back at him, along with a piece of paper.    
  


_ Tommy, XXX-XXX-XXX  :) _

  
Newt stayed up that night, texting Thomas as he watched The Shape Of Water while being wrapped up in Thomas’s jacket. 

  
He swears this is the best feeling he’s ever felt in a while.            


End file.
